


One Shot, One Kiss

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Sexual Tension, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: And certainly, one kill.
Relationships: Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	One Shot, One Kiss

"I believe in you," looking at her rifle lying by their side, Amélie reassures Elizabeth.

Ashe lies on the edge of the roof with Widow straddling her waist atop. Patience practice. She is silent, her hands on Amélie's hips, slowly stroking them. Lighting up a cigarette, Lacroix looks Ashe straight in the eyes. She allows her the strokes. Perhaps it's the warm summer night dictating Amélie's kind mood; or maybe it's her heart's desire revealing itself. Either way, she's proud of Elizabeth and knows she'll perform outstandingly; she always does, that's why Amélie _chose_ her. And taught her, the ultimate Calamity, patience.

Widow takes a heavy drag and blows the smoke onto Ashe's face, smirking. It’s not Elizabeth's favorite fancy cigars, but she hopes she enjoys the gesture anyway.

She does.

Ashe lifts up and leans in to kiss her. Amélie _thought_ she'd finally taught her patience. Oh, the _calamity_ of this rebel. Lacroix actually adores that, the fascinating contrast to her own character and manners, but the job requires patience. "Uh-oh," she pushes her back to the ground, "I'll grant you the kiss after the mission."

Ashe chuckles, "I just love the serious look on this stunnin' face!" Her hand reaches up to caress along Widow's jawline, "I know, I know. Waitin'. Patience." She grins as she feels Amélie's thighs tense against the sides of her torso. "But you? Gettin' _impatient_ yourself? Ma-gni-fique!" Of course, a damn gang leader knows a few dominance tricks too. 

Amélie sighs. She closes her eyes for a moment, recollecting herself. She'll punish her for that later. 

It's about the other thing on their schedule now.

"The target," Widow grabs her rifle and easily gets up. Ashe follows. "I believe in you," she repeats as she hands her the rifle and stands behind her. "Adapt the position. Wait." 

Abusing different weaponry, Ashe was never really interested in such powerful sniper rifles, as those demand strict obedience she naturally lacks. No fun, no _calamity_ to them. Just patience for the perfect shot, the damn patience Lacroix is all about. Hence, she had to learn how to take care of Widowmaker's precious rifle. Handle it. And sometimes its owner.

 _Wait_ , Widow has told her a million times. _Wait, yet be prepared. Shoot sharp._ That, she can do; the waiting, not so much.

Steady _._

_Wait._

Ready.

_Wait._

À la vie, à la mort.

"Relax," Amélie breaks the intensity of the moment, whispering into Ashe's ear.

It's not harder to concentrate, as it's exactly what she needs. _Can't put a price on good help_ , Calamity thinks. She lives on the edge and likes to do things all heated up; though, it pains her she can't provide _at least_ a sassy comment now, as she wants to acquire the promised kiss.

"Wait," again. Widow presses herself against Ashe's back, arms wrapping around her waist as she starts humming something soothing. 

The kill is the moment the spider feels alive, so she allows herself the desperate affection. She craves Elizabeth and is drawn to her wild nature. Ironically, with Ashe, it's always Amélie's patience that's put to the test. She inhales deep, hungrily taking in the smell of Ashe's hair; she wants to run her fingers through the white of it, but opts to take a lick at her nape instead. She knows this does nothing to her precision, only to her heart rate and building-up lust. Amélie's hand finds its way underneath Ashe's shirt, cold palm presses against her hot skin; the other reaches up to grab her loose tie in a fist. Savoring the sultry moment, Widow closely listens to her erratic heartbeat. They'll kill as one. _Un vrai chef-d'oeuvre,_ Lacroix predicts.

"Pull the trigger," she commands.  
  


Click. 


End file.
